Run Away with My Heart!
by cordisblanco13
Summary: Cameron doesn't return after quiting House's team for the second time. Six years after that House after his relationship with Cuddy, drives a car into her house and then goes on a much needed vacation. It is then that he meets Cameron again, or is it her?
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway with My Heart**

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay... anyway i forgot my password for the old account and finally gave up and made this new account. Also I tried to edit some errors, but I can't promise that it's perfect. Thanks for the comments on the other one. Please R & R. Love xo - A.R

**Chapter One: Confusion **

First it was shock, then it was happiness, then it was hurt, then it was guilt and finally it was regret. These were all the roller-coaster of emotions he went through when he exited the motel and saw the one and only Allison Cameron standing across the street looking at him. He was shocked that she was there, for him? - But then she was the forgiving and the helping kind. Well then he felt happy just seeing her after so long. Then hurt that she had left him and guilt for all the things he had done to her. Finally regret for never telling her that he had always liked her and also for never being sorry for what he had done- well that was him being himself. All this emotions went through him but it never showed on his face or body language. Everything was hidden behind his eyes. Clearing away all those feelings he walked across the street to her car- was that a buggy he was seeing? Since when did Cameron drive those kinds of cars? However, she was still a blond and looked beautiful and young as ever in a blue sports jacket.

As soon as he reached next to her,

"Mr. House?" she asked.

"What happened to House or Dr. House?" House snarked back. She looked quite surprised and just stared at him for some time.

"Wow Cameron has it been that long since you heard from me. Enough with the reunion, let's hit the road in your yellow buggy-never took you for that kind. But then you are always full of surprises" he replied after feeling a little uncomfortable from her staring. He looked straight into her eyes and she seemed to be more surprised.

As soon as she had finished her phone call-getting information about Gregory House- she saw the man himself exit the motel building. He seemed empty on the inside and the contours on his face revealed to her that he had been through a lot and probably only living on junk food. Soon he had crossed the street and was in front of her. His eyes were the first thing that entered her mind, they were incredibly blue.

"Mr. House?" she asked, unsure of what to say to him. He seemed really quite but as soon as he replied with a snark, she was surprised but didn't show it. As she stared at him she thought 'How could a person be so rude? with eyes like those? Oh wait what was she expecting out of him. After all he is supposed to be in prison. ' But the next thing he said completely surprised her all over again. 'Dr. Cameron? Maybe he had mistaken her for someone she looked like.'

Before House could say anything she replied "I'm sorry...I think you have-" but he cut her off saying "No, I should be the one saying sorry."

Now she was confused. What was he saying sorry for?

Although he hid it well, House was surprised about what he had just said, that was so not him. Maybe crashing that car into Cuddy's house had damaged his brain. And then again before he could stop himself again, he added "I'm sorry for everything".

She realized what he was saying sorry for. "It's okay. People make mistakes, although by the sound of your mistake you should be put in some mental hospital. I'm happy you realized yours, now get in the car. "

By the looks of it she didn't seem too happy and House was taken aback from this new aggressive side. He was confused but he also had to switch the topic away from what he had just said so he asked casually, "Since when did you change your career, from being a care bear doctor to being a badass?"

Now she was confused again. So she went back to what she was saying "You should certainly go to a mental hospital. Now be quite and get in the car" She went and opened the passenger side door with a manner that clearly showed she was annoyed.

"WHAT...No! First answer my question and then I will get into your crappy car" House said aggravated by the fact that she wasn't replying him or acting like the old Cameron.

She was done with being questioned by Mr. Jerk "Will YOU quit asking me questions? Either you've mistaken me for someone who I am not or you really are crazy. I am Emma Swan and I've never ever been a doctor and don't think will ever be. And my job was to get you from here and take you to my boss so either get in the car or I'll have to take you by force" Saying so she waited and stared at him angrily. House just frowned and hobbled towards the passenger seat. Emma got into the driver's seat and started driving towards the highway.

House was really confused so he wasn't in the mood to be punched by a care bear. He was more intent on getting things clear, like who was this boss and where she was taking him and how she is NOT Allison Cameron but Emma Swan. Either he was hallucinating or dreaming or she really is Cameron and is playing him or she really isn't Cameron. But for now he will be fine with the middle one, Cameron playing with him to take revenge, so be it, two can play at this game he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. I would love to get more feedback as it will help me write better and encourage me to write more. Thank you for being so patient. Here is the next chapter and it's short but i'll make up for it later. :) xoAR**_

**Chapter Two: Long Journey Not So Long**

As she waited for the red light to turn green, Emma took out a water bottle and was about to drink when House snatched it from her and started drinking.

"Hey, that's mine!" she shouted.

"No, it's mine now. Founders Keepers, Losers Weepers." House said drinking from it again to emphasize his point. Emma was about to reply back when the car behind them honked since the red light had long turned green. She huffed and started driving again. She was going to get back at him for that later. This was going to be a long drive.  
>House had no idea where they were going but he didn't care, now that he had no job. But just sitting there in the car, he was getting bored. As he looked to the side, she was there, sitting there with her golden locks falling softly on her shoulders. He hadn't seen her for four years and yet she seemed so different. He had so many questions to ask to her, about where she had been, what she had done, why she changed her name, was she lying to him, did she marry someone. Glancing at her left ring finger, it seems that she hadn't and he sort of felt relieved but he didn't know why. All these unasked and unanswered questions were making his throat dry, so he turned to look out the window and see where they were. That is when she stopped and took out a water bottle; just what he needed, so being House he snatched it, without asking. The water was cool and it made it easier to breathe and flushed away whatever it was that had clamped his throat. Just when she was about to be annoying the light turned green and people started honking their horns. He just smirked plugged his earplugs on and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.<p>

It was the cool rush of air and the smell of petroleum that woke House up. For a moment he was confused as to where he was, and then he realized that he was in a road trip with Cameron or "Emma" who seemed to be missing for the moment. The car door to the driver side was wide open with all that cool air rushing in. House looked around but only saw the worker filling up the tank. He guessed that she must have gone into the convenient store, so he too got out of the car and headed towards the store.  
>As she was waiting for her coffee to be made, Emma was just skimming through newspaper. When the coffee was done she grabbed it and got off the stool and was startled, almost dropping the coffee, when she found House standing right in front of her. She calmed down her heart rate as House watched her with a straight face and asked. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Why? Am I not allowed to get some fresh air?" he questioned back and before she could ask anything continued "And why are we going to Boston? Shouldn't you be taking me back to New Jersey to oh you know repent my sins?" While he was asking his questions Emma finished paying for her coffee and turned around to answer his questions. But first she contemplated whether to tell him the truth or lie to him. She decided on the former. But before that she asked him some questions, "Did you drive a car through your ex's house?"  
>House noted that she didn't use the name and thought why before answer, "Well I don't think that is any of your business is it? But yes I did." She asked him another question, "Do you know that the police are looking for you because you broke the laws?" Now House was curious as to why Cameron "Emma" was asking these, maybe it was to make him feel guilty, but he didn't really regret anything.<p>

So he did what he always does, avoid being questioned, and change the subject. "Again let's not forget that—"but before he could finish she cut him by saying "If you want your answers then you have to answer mine first".

Never the one to give in, House just turned around and headed towards the door. Emma just sighed and followed, but when she got out the door and looked towards the car there was no one. She turned her head and looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. She called out a few times, "HOUSE? House?" but there was no answer, except for the people looking at her weirdly. She should have known better. Once the criminals knew that she was there to get them, they ran away and she always caught them because of her backup plan. However this time she didn't have any. How stupid of her to trust him, but she hadn't even meant to do that. It just happened. She got into her car closing the door with a bang and put her coffee in the cup holder. She opened up her glove compartment to get her cell-phone but of course that too wasn't there. She hit the steering wheel with frustration and again got out of the car to go use the store phone. But then on her way she saw none other than House slightly limping towards her and the car from the side of the shop. She was surprised, but it wasn't the fact that he came back. It was that he had trimmed his hair shorter. She felt stupid so she smiled, shook her head and started walking towards the car. House on the other hand had a smug smile on his face. He had seen that worry in her face and it was just like Cameron's. This puzzle was getting more interesting.

As soon as he entered the car, Emma put her hand forth, palm facing up. "what?" House acted as if he didn't know what she was asking for. "If you are asking for money I have none spent it all on this shaver I bought when you were waiting for your coffee." "That's not what I'm asking for and you know what I'm asking for." Emma said fixing her eyes on him. House just looked anywhere but at her like a little kid. Emma got tired and sighed, "Really? I'm in no mood of playing any of your games. Either hand me back my phone or I'll have to charge you for stealing." House took out the phone from his pocket and gave it back to here. "There happy? and I know you are not an officer so you can't really charge me." Emma just ignored him and started her car. This was going to be a long ride to Boston.

However it wasn't that bad. House just sat there listening to his iPod and Emma focused on driving as fast as she could without breaking any laws. Each was left with their own thoughts. After half and hour she went to a drive through McDonald's and got some food for them. House just wanted a big mac and fried. She got some chicken fingers and soda. House looked surprised but not too much. This whole Emma Cameron thing was still confusing him. However what surprised Emma was the fact that House paid for their food. " I thought you didn't have any money left?" Emma asked sarcastically. "Well, I didn't have any then but then you see my father is Rumpelstiltskin who just magically sends me all this gold that magically turn into money." House replied wriggling his fingers. Emma couldn't believe how kid like House was, yeah especially with ramming a car into someone's home part. "Yeah right" she said and they resumed their journey. Only one more hour and then she would be done with this job after handing House to her boss.

**_I will hopefully update soon :)_**


End file.
